ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
2WZ (Wrestling War Zone)
2WZ (Wrestling War Zone) has was once known as Southern Wrestling Revival-though SWR did go defunct for 5 years. SWR toured and worked in Georgia, Alabama, North & South Carolina. From 1987 to 1998 it was run by 'Wildside' Bill Richmond and was called Good Ol' Championship Wrestling , ''abbreviated ''GoCW. Then in 1999 it was bought out by Wally 'Gatorcide' Kilpatrick and rechristened Southern Wrestling Revival after 15 months of inactivity. The promotion ran until late 2008 when Gatorcide was forced to declare bankruptcy. Then in 2013, Gatorcide received a generous donation to revive the former GoCW and SWR promotion, and so he did re-branding it 2WZ or Wrestling War Zone. The other condition was he had to run shows in and around Dalton, Georgia and Chattanooga, Tennessee. Then on March 15th, 2015 funding was pulled and 2WZ was forced to close its doors. On November 13, 2015 2WZ was reopened by ownership and a new direction. 2WZ (2013-2015) Gatorcide restarted the promotion running 4 shows a year (2 in Georgia and 2 in Tennessee). He created the King of Fighters tournament to generate some interest and GoCW/SWR had new life as 2WZ. However this new life would prove to be short as the board of investors pulled their support in sway of funding a Mixed Martial Arts endeavour. List of Shows 2013 *Out With the Old Guard *King of Fighters 1 *Uncivil War *Sactioned By Violence 2014 *Blood Reign *King of Fighters 2 *Kill 'Em All *Blood In Blood Out 2015 *From Hell *King of Fighters 3 2WZ King of Fighters See 2WZ King of Fighters Reopening (2015-Current) The company was brought back with it's first double header set for Black Friday and Cyber Monday, November 27th & 30th! Hot Rod Classic Combining the pedigree of the Messiah of Wrestling tournament and the 3 King of Fighters tournaments, Legends of the Warzone is set to be a 3 bracket tournament that is designed to be held over 2 nights. The inaugural tournament is set to be held in Wedowee, Alabama on November 27 & 30, 2015. In April of 2016 it was announced that the Legends of the Warzone tournament would be renamed to the Hot Rod Classic. See 2WZ: Hot Rod Classic for further details. Suicide Kings With the annual sucess of the Hot Rod Classic, 2WZ joined with sister company ULLE and created a King of the Ring style Death Match tournament patterned after the infamous King of the Deathmatches tournament. Then during the week before the show tragedy struck as roster member Bulletproof D passed away. Management at both 2WZ and ULLE agreed that the profits from the show would be donated to the family of their fallen brother. The show will be held Saturday, September 2, 2017. Participants: *"Crazy" Selena Rodriguez *"Valkyrie" Tina Murdock *Genie Murdock *"Soulyss" Ash Murdock *Bud van Rigby *Miscreant *"The Future" Zak Rufio *"The Extremist" Rob Suicide *DPO *"World Class" Johnny W *Tapatio Jack *The Malkavian *"The Alpha Predator" Locote *Havok *Siberian Ant *Ishi Inoue *"Prince of Sorrow" Jason Rose *Derek Hacker Round 1 #'Heavy Metal Death Match: '''Selena Rodriguez deff. Tina Murdock & Genie Murdock #'Gone Fishing Death Match:' Ash Murdock deff. Bud van Rogby & Miscreant #'Pain In the Glass Death Match:' DPO deff. Zak Rufio & Rob Suicide #'Pits of Hell Death Match: The Malkavian deff. Johnny W & Tapatio Jack #'''Pools of Pain Death Match: Locote deff. Havok & Siberian Ant #'Barefoot Shit That Hurts Death Match:' Jason Rose deff. Ishi Inoue & Derek Hacker Round 2 #'Homerun Derby 3-Way Dance Death Match:' DPO deff. Ash Murdock & Selena #'Open Face Cage Sandwich 3-Way Dance Death Match:' Locote deff. Jason Rose & the Malkavian Round 3 #'Homewrecker Death Match:' Locote deff. DPO Non-Tournament Matches *"The Mexican Fastball" Juan Rodriguez w/ Raylene deff. Chris "Click, Click" Bhöme w/ Tristan Gold & "Godbeast" Konieczyka w/ Justine Blood *"The Back Break King" Ian Cerberus deff. Ultima Espada, Jr. Active Roster See 2WZ Active Roster. Alumni * Wally Kilpatrick * Jak Slater * Morgue * Mick Mansion * Uncle Chewy * SYKOsis * Killamin * Countdown * Pit Scorpion * Leo Savon * Nick Dagger * (BDH).Mal * Bill Richmond * "The Mephistopheles of Los Angeles" Soulyss * "The Future" Zac Rufio * "Crazy" Selena Beradoux * Edward Darq * Deep South Ninja * Yankee Pig Boy * Clown Killer * Cracker Jackson * Orson Boy * Wibur Crow * Pitt Hogan * Monkey * Warrior Waldo